


To Love, To Lose, To Fight Zombies

by orphan_account



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Abed viewed it as a Star Wars reference, Troy viewed as something moreTakes place during 2x06





	To Love, To Lose, To Fight Zombies

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing fanfiction for a show that'sbeen off the air for like 3 years? it's more likely than you think
> 
> This is garbage im sorry im a terrible writer and also this is so short but read at ur own risk

The first to go was Pierce. He was actually one of the first to be infected. The next was Britta, and that Rich guy, followed shortly by Annie. Troy didn't see it but he was sure they had gotten Shirley and Chang to. 

And they had just gotten Jeff. 

The only ones out of the group that were left were Troy and Abed, but the zombies were closing in on them fast. 

Abed told Troy to escape, that he would help Troy up to the window and that he was going to save everyone and make it to the end. Troy didn't want to make to the end without his best friend, but he knew he had to. 

The zombies were starting to break through the fence now, and they didn't have much time. Abed hoisted Troy up to the window. Troy was halfway out of the window when the zombies broke through the gate. 

He had a feeling they wouldn't remember any of this the next day, but he didn't care. He looked down at Abed. 

"I love you."

Abed looked up at him, "I know."

Troy wasn't sure he did. 

Abed did know. He knew exactly how Troy felt, and he knew their friendship had ventured slightly from Bromance to actual romance. He didn't mind though, because he felt the same


End file.
